The Necromancer's Aprentice
by The Threat
Summary: Magiranger . This follow-up to my earlier 'Lost in Imagination' will be a bit of an experimental story...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: based on characters and situations owned by Toei Company, Saban Entertainment and Disney

* * *

Curiosity is what drove the Ozu-siblings to do what they were doing that night. They had one new person living under their roof, a necromancer, whom only spoke to them whenever he was spoken to. And even then, he usually made snide remarks on them, about their inexperience and the fact that he's so much stronger than they are. For reasons they had never known, that necromancer, Sutokeru, never did show himself during the day, unless they needed him for some reason. The only moment of the day they could see him, was when everyone else was still asleep.

With their parents gone for the night, the rest of the week even, the Ozu-siblings thought they should stay up for the night, trying to see what it is that keeps Sutokeru busy at night. Whether it is a plan to take down their currant enemy Lord Zedd, whether it's a way to revive all of the dead, perhaps even a grand scheme to destroy the realm of the living. Call it the family's need to know.

And so, they had spend the entire day preparing themselves for the night. When Sutokeru is awake...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: lyrics used in this story are from Metropolis' "Darkest side of the night". Also, the character "Sutokeru" is mine.

* * *

The house had been put under a silence spell. This spell would keep every sound that's made inside the house inside the house, so that the neighbors won't complain about to much noise. Once the siblings had cast the spell, they turned on a radio, put it on a foreign channel. This particular channel started playing a song, which on it's own sounded quite old, but hopefully it will have it's effects.

"Fallen angels into the street. It's an empty dance and so incomplete"

The siblings began imagining what would happen when Sutokeru hears the music.

"Their hollow voices we spread and cry. For the devil's night, there's a reason why"

He would hear the music, and likely even start singing to the lyrics.

"You tried before, but you can't find a clue. No matter what you do"

This would distract him enough, so that the siblings can enter his room, without him noticing.

"The darkest side of the night burns like a fire for the wasted lives"

They would enter, and he will turn shocked.

"And there's a way you can fight to show some respect and try to survive"

That's when they all burst in and look around his room, without him being able to stop them all.

"On the darkest side"

This was, however, only how Houka saw it. Urara imagined that when they surprise him, he would start casting a petrifying spell on them, so they can't bother him at all. Knowing how much he cared about them, he would rather hesitate to turn them back to normal rather than anything else.

"Neon shadows that point the way never lead you out, it's a game they play"

Kai, however, imagined that he'd transform into Magired, and thereby catch him by surprise.

"The madness comes and the madness goes. It's a simple world, but it's all they know"

He would attack Sutokeru when he's off-guard, and get him to shut his arrogant mouth.

"You've tried to fix it, but there's nothing you can do"

That wasn't what Tsubasa had in mind though.

"You just gotta see it through"

He imagined that Sutokeru would be about ready to cast a very powerful spell.

"The darkest side of the night burns like a fire for the wasted lives"

A spell which would destroy the world as we know it.

"And there's a way you can fight to show some respect"

So the six of them, counting Hikaru, would stop him and save the world.

"And try to survive, on the darkest side"

Makito imagined that he'd have created voodoo dolls, which he'd be playing with, while the whole family is supposed to sleep.

"In this city, you give, and they take. You reached your limits, your bed, and then you break"

So by entering his room, they would save the family.

"And there's no escape... There's no escape... No"

Hikaru had no idea of what he should imagine. He knew that Tsubasa had performed forbidden magic once before, and whatever Sutokeru is specialized in is also forbidden magic. So the question is, what is he doing right now?

This is the moment that there's a guitar solo in the song.

Would he revive all of the dead? Would he let the spirits of the dead walk about the realm of the living? What would this guy do?

The family was right about one thing: Sutokeru did hear the music, but wasn't sure of what he heard.

"The darkest side of the night burns like a fire for the wasted lives"

So the Ozus listen to western eighties music. Sutokeru sighed a laugh, realizing this was something new.

"And there's a way you can fight to show some respect trying to stay alive"

But this wasn't what bothered him.

"On the darkest side"

He knew that with all the noise, it would give him a hard time to focus on what he's doing.

"The darkest side of the night burns like a fire for the wasted lives"

He grabbed some of his things, among them an old book, and ran to the nearest window.

"And there's a way you can fight show some respect and try to survive... on the darkest side"

He called for his flying paper-wing, which he mounted and flew away. Unfortunately, the book was old enough for the pages to fall out. And indeed, as he tried to get out, he accidentally dropped a page from his book.

This was the one thing that the family didn't see coming. The only thing that came out of this whole thing was the fact that he had left the room, for the family to examine. There wasn't much to see, apart from the furniture, and some of the things which Urara had left behind, for this was originally her room. Among those things was an old broom, which had been covered with dust. Neither one of them cared whatsoever. Suddenly, Kai found the page which Sutokeru had accidentally left behind. He read what was on the page, although nobody could hear it through the music which was playing. Also, though he knew the alphabet in which the text he read was written, he didn't know what it meant.

Suddenly, the song which was playing the whole time ended. Makito swayed his Magiphone, with which the radio downstairs stopped playing. A whole plan worked out, but nothing came out of it. Everyone sighed, as did Kai, who leaned with his left hand against Urara's old broom. What neither one of them expected was the fact that it would suddenly jump into life.


	3. Chapter 3

Before the six of them stood Urara's old broom. Though, it appeared more as a man dressed in some kind of broom suit. Arms had stuck themselves out of it's stick, which appeared to have grown a torso. As for the part that usually sweeps the floors, it had changed into legs. At the sight of this broom-man, Kai whistled. When he did, the broom-man jumped again. The magicians were taken aback by this sudden move.

Houka was the only one to come a little closer. She looked at it's face, seeing no eyes that would look back. Houka tilted her head to her left, which the broom-man mimicked as if he was Houka's reflection in the mirror. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of that. She then lifted her right arm, after which the broom-man raised it's left arm in the same manner. Then Houka raised her left leg, causing the broom-man to raise his right leg. The other five were surprised to see this, but Houka didn't seem to pay much attention to that. Humming a song, which she remembered from her childhood, she started dancing, which the broom-man mimicked as well. Seeing them do this, Hikaru decided to take another ticket from his pocket, which had a radio pictured on it.

Downstairs, the radio reacted to whatever it was that Hikaru did. It was turned on again, playing the song which Houka had merely hummed at first.

Hearing the radio's music, the broom-man dancingly left the room. Not knowing what else to do, the magicians left the room with him.

The broom-man danced his way down the stairs, but given his own dances, he accidentally fell into the secret room. The magicians followed him in there to see if it's alright. It appeared to be more than alright, it didn't even seem to have realized the transition from one place to another. Somehow, for reasons beyond everyone's understanding, the song from the radio was still audible in this room. It got the broom-man to move closer to the hangar, where the Magirangers' own brooms were hanging. By a mere touch, all five of them sprang to life as well, being only distinguishable by the color of ribbons which the wore around their necks. The magicians were shocked at first, but with the idea of 'the more the merrier', they didn't seem to mind. So the dancing continued.

For a while, it would appear as though the broom-men were planning to stay in the room forever, until the one with the red scarf had found the way out again, which got the other ones to leave too. This came as quite a shock for the magicians. They got out of the room too, but were too late. The one with the pink scarf had grabbed the radio and took it along with every other broom outside the house. The magicians wanted to stop them, but to no avail. Outside, the broom-men had found another broom, which they touched, causing it to spring to life as well. The magicians tried to use every spell they could think of to stop them, but all it did was drive them further away from the house, bringing every broom they meet to life.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, in Lord Zedd's hide-out. He was sitting on his throne, tapping his fingers on one of the throne's arms. All there was for him to do at the time was to listen to his grunts, who were playing horns, playing the wolf's theme from "Peter and the Wolf", conducted by Nailhead. Zedd looked at Nailhead, noticing the enthusiasm in which he was conducting this orchestra of cemented beings. He could still picture him showing him the partitive for the music, somehow making it seem like a perfect idea to teach this music to these grunts. Why, Zedd wasn't sure, but so far it has done nothing more than boring him, to a point that it annoyed him to death, which was a problem since he was already dead.

Once that theme song was over, they started playing different instruments, with which they played Darth Vader's theme, from the "Star Wars" movies. That was when Zedd had enough of this. He got off of his throne and walked to his balcony. If the surroundings offer him no real form of recreation, whatever that really means to someone like him, then what does the outside world have to offer. He used the red glow from his eyes, which allowed him to see things at big distances. When he did that, he noticed how the Magirangers' town had become infested by walking brooms. The very sight of this wasn't only peculiar, even to Zedd, but also somewhat amusing. Especially when he spotted the Magirangers. They tried everything they could to stop them, but all their efforts failed. Zedd tried to look more carefully, looking for his arch-nemesis, but could not find him. From this he concluded that the Magirangers had made a mistake they can't correct themselves, and now there are walking brooms attacking the city. Or were they? Zedd took a closer look. He realized that the brooms weren't attacking, but dancing. This must be what's causing the inconvenience for the Magirangers, as they are trying to keep their status as magicians a secret. In any case, looking more carefully at the broom-men, it looked like one of them was holding a radio. By this, Zedd concluded that the reason the broom-men were dancing was because they were listening to that music.

When Zedd stopped looking at them, he scratched his skin. If music somehow makes these things run out of control, then... It looks like he has found a use for Nailhead's efforts to teach the grunts any music.

He tapped his staff into his floor, loud enough for even the orchestra to hear. The grunts stopped playing, as Nailhead turned his head to Zedd. The latter turned to look at Nailhead. Somehow, the sinister smile that his mask already bore, looked even more sinister.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, the situation in town had grown worse, in such a way that the Magirangers felt they needed to change into their suits in order to contain the broom-men. With all their efforts, they tried to take the radio out of their hands, but all their attempts had prooven this to be impossible.

That's when suddenly, the music stopped, and the broom-men froze where they stood. None of the magicians knew what happened exactly, so they looked at the pink broom-man, only to see that the radio was destroyed. On top of that, there was a chain where the radio should be. Or at least one end of it was, the other end was elsewhere. Their eyes followed where that chain went... and that was when they found the source: Nailhead!

A smirk appeared on his face, knowing that he had the Magirangers in his grip. He raised his hands, one of which held a conductor's stick, as the grunts behind him took their instruments. The sight of this was funny to the magicians, as they had never seen these grunts play instruments. But their amazement was not to last long. As the grunts began playing a the song, known as Requiem Soprano, the broom-men turned out of control. In fact, their at first seemingly harmless actions, turned into more harmful ones, as they had started to tear apart everything they saw. Not one of the magicians understood what was going on, but did, again, everything in their power to stop this. But it looked like no matter what they did, the broom-men hardly even notice they weren't alone.

At some point, Magiblue looked at the band, listened very carefully to the music, then looked at the broom-men. Remembering how it reacted to Kai's whistle before, and how they started dancing to a song that Houka hummed, and now this orchestra... it soon became clear to her that these things are somehow sensitive to music. That's when she made her decision.

Magiblue used all of attacks she knew to blast the broom-men away, so they'd clear a way for her to the grunts. It appeared to work, so she ran as fast as she could towards them. Suddenly, however, all the broom-men got up again, blocking her path again.

Magigreen had used his magic to change himself into his more muscular self. In this form, he tried to beat them all down, but again, to no avail.

Since the broom-men are made out of wood, their weakest point should be fire. Since fire is Magired's best weapon, he should be the one to be able to burn them all down. He started the strongest attack he could muster, until Magishine stopped him. Magired didn't understand why, until he was pointed to one of the broom-men. Specifically the one with the red scarf. That's when Magired remembered that his own broom, as well as the ones that belonged to his siblings, were among them, destroying them may not be such a good idea.

Magiyellow decided he'd best use his boxing gloves. He's a starting champion in the sport, so it'd be pity if he didn't use this opportunity to train himself. Unfortunately for him, hitting pieces of wood is different then hitting a bag of sand. Even this wasn't enough to tear them down. In fact, it would appear as though the longer the music played, the stronger they got.

Magipink tried to hum her song again, hoping that this would turn the tide. Unfortunately, her voice could not reach to them, no matter what she tried.

Meanwhile, Nailhead enjoyed watching the magicians in all their glory, facing a certain defeat. He snickered at the sight, realizing that it was his grand scheme that's helping Zedd to fulfill his dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

While Nailhead was still enjoying his coming victory, his orchestra had slowly started to fall silent. He noticed how one instrument after another stopped playing. He turned to look behind him, to see what was happening. There, he saw Wolzard Fire and Magimother, tearing down his grunts and stopping their music. Nailhead tried to use his chains to stop them, but Wolzard's shield was enough to repel every one of his attempts. Before either one of the involved parties were well aware of it, the music had stopped completely, and the broom-men had stopped moving.

From somewhere between the now motion-less broom-men, the Magirangers tried to get closer to where the real action was taking place. Suddenly, another song became audible, which every Magiranger recognized as Magitopia's hymne. Nailhead heard it, but he couldn't find the source of it. He tried his chains to find the source, but both Wolzard's sword and Magimother's wand were enough to keep the chains from hurting anyone.

The effects of the song playing didn't go unnoticed, as the broom-men walked back to where they originated, almost as if the song had some kind of a lullaby effect on them, causing them all to go back to "bed", so they would "sleep" again. One after another, all of the broom-men returned to their rightfull places.

With all the broom-men going, the Magiranger's view had cleared enough for them to see where the music came from. From somewhere in the shadows, came a guy, who held the music-box that played the song. The guy who held it had some kind of ironic look upon his face, as he slowly stepped away from the shadows. All of the Magirangers recognized the guy: Sutokeru.

Once the broom-men had disappeared out of their sight, the music stopped as well. That's when Sutokeru just threw the box away, as he looked at Nailhead, with a look of utter dislike on his face. Somewhere behind him, there were the remains of what was once the family's radio. With his wand, he non-verbally conjured a spell, which brought the radio back together. That's when he chose another channel, which played a song he wanted to hear.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: song "10th man down" is written and performed by Nightwish

* * *

As the music started, Sutokeru raised his Magiphone, dialed the appropriate number, and transformed into Abyszard. Meanwhile, since everyone knew that Nailhead was cornered now, they decided to strike their pose, trying to impress him, but because of the music that was played nobody could hear a word they said. Since Abyszard never saw any use in doing this, he didn't do it, but instead changed his wand into his trusted scythe. Nailhead, taking advantage of the Magirangers striking their pose, threw his chains at everyone.

"Today I killed, he was just a boy"

Abyszard could only just use his scythe to defend himself against the chains, while out of the eight others, only Magigreen and Magipink were ready to defend themselves against it.

"Eight before him, I knew them all"

With the almost forced teamwork of the only three free, the other ones could be helped.

"In the fields a dying oath... I'd kill them all to save my own"

Zedd saw this happening, and decided to bring down some more of his more... fightable grunts. When those appeared, Nailhead could stand down for a time.

"Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no... One by one, We will fall, down down. Pull the plug, End the pain, Run'n fight for life. Hold on tight, this ain't my fight"

Abyszard did not keep himself busy with the grey soldiers, as he cut his way through them to reach Nailhead.

"Deliver me from this war. It's not for me it's because of you"

Nailhead foresaw this, as he took one chain, which he decided to control with own hands rather than magic, to which he had one hook attached.

"Devil's instant my eternity obey to kill to save yourself"

He threw it at Abyszard, which had immediately caught him somewhere in his armor. It didn't do much damage to him physically, but that wasn't the point either, for that's when he decided to pull very hard on his chain.

"Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no"

Despite of what Abyszard tried then, nothing helped him any more.

"One by one, We will fall, down down"

And just as the song stated, he too fell, but that didn't stop Nailhead from playing a little more.

"Pull the plug, End the pain, Run'n fight for life"

Just as he had done to somebody else a long time ago, he forced some electricity on the chains.

"Hold on tight, this ain't my fight"

But Nailhead soon forgot that there were other magicians in the immediate vicinity. Wolzard allowed his sword to cut through Nailhead's chain, which got him to lose all control he had before. Desperately, he tried to use magic again. But since he's all by himself against a group of nine, there wasn't much he could do. Once he had his sights set on part of them, there was another part that could deflect his attacks. Zedd saw this happening, so he decided to help a little. He raised his staff, pointed it to Nailhead, and used all his magic to make a giant out of him. Nailhead received Zedd's magic and changed. The Magirangers then knew exactly what to do.

"I envy the 9 lives that gave me hell"

Those who could, changed into giants of their own.

"My path made up by their torn bodies"

Others, called upon their machines who would form giant robots instead.

"Man to man, soldier to soldier, dust to dust... Call me a coward but I can't take it anymore"

The siblings formed MagiKing, Travellion formed into it's robot form, as did Abyszard's Hendenberg, and Wolzard merged with Valkyrion to form Wolkaizer. Magimother... didn't do much besides growing to the size of a giant.

"They wait for me back home. They live with eyes turned away. They were the first ones to see, they are the last ones to bleed"

With five giants against one, Nailhead should feel a little intimidated. But he didn't. With only five of them, it was easier to keep up for him. When he used his chains, the first thing all other giants did was defend themselves with their own weapons.

"The ultimate high as all beautiful dies, A ruler's tool, priest's excuse, tyrant's delight..."

Nailhead anticipated they would this, for then his chains caught these weapons, which he could tear away from their hands. In case of Travellion, which didn't have any hand-held weapons, it got caught himself and was pulled away from where he stood. That's when he used all his chains to immobilize Travellion.

"I alone, the great white hunter... I'll march till the dawn brings me rest"

One by one he then used King Calibur against MagiKing, Wolkaiser's weapon against the aforementioned, and Magimother's wand against her's as well. He waited to use Hendenburg's shield as last until the other ones were down.

"10th patriot at the gallow's pole!"

The best idea he had was to throw it at him, like a frisbee. What he didn't anticipate was that Abyszard anticipated this himself, who caught it, which he threw back at Nailhead, who got nailed down by this.

"Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no"

To the other giants, this meant that they could get up again, and pick up their own weapons.

"One by one, We will fall, down down"

They released Travellion first.

"Pull the plug, End the pain, Run'n fight for life, Hold on tight, this ain't my..."

Magimother immediately froze Nailhead.

"Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no"

Nailhead became frozen solid.

"One by one, We will fall, down down"

Magiking readied KingCalibur.

"Pull the plug, End the pain, Run'n..."

Magiking flew up and quickly came down.

"Fight for life, hold on tight, this ain't my fight"

With one sway of their sword, Nailhead was defeated, which also the time for the song to end.


	8. Chapter 8

When everybody had returned home, Isamu had picked up the box of nails, which Zedd used before to create Nailhead. He had taken it to show Sutokeru, who merely shrugged, as he turned his head towards the Ozu-siblings and their sensei/brother-in-law, or husband to Urara. Not only did bith Isamu and Miyuki appear disappointed in their children, the children in question appeared ashamed of what they had done. Sutokeru, on the other hand, had looked at them more carefully. Suddenly, he noticed that Kai was holding a piece of paper. He took it out of his hands and took a closer look at it. He recognized it immediately, as he shook his head and sighed.

"How much more needs to happen before you people learn!?"

With this, he turned away from them, without another word, knowing that the parents will know what to do with them now.

**THE END**


End file.
